


flowers

by fluttr



Series: misc (mainly poems) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttr/pseuds/fluttr
Summary: a poem I wrote a long time ago based on a painting I did. figured I post it here because why not. lolI hope you guys like it.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> a poem I wrote a long time ago based on a painting I did. figured I post it here because why not. lol  
> I hope you guys like it.

I stand above, on the grass; bare feet, I feel the wind pass  
My locks of hair on my eyes; barely see I put them aside  
I move my body towards the field; I get there soon, and I yield  
I just must stop and see loads of beautiful daisies

I move slowly so I can better understand  
The floral beauty nature left on the land  
Being around florae makes me forget who I be  
The daisies and I are now one entity

I spin around; I skip about, I feel my worries gone  
Having the thought of staying here until night is dawn  
Better than to return to the concrete floor  
To return to life which is now just a chore

I don’t want to return to my life today  
I don’t want more despair that I have every day  
I want the sky to be blue and be on the field  
I don’t want the sky to be gray

Soon I see a group of clouds, all big and gray  
Shading me and the field, darkening my day  
Soon I feel drops on my shoulder then a full-blown rain  
I leave the flowers, thanks for ruining my parade

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you guys want to. ^^


End file.
